


Tea with Ami [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: writerverse, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Tea with Ami" by ami_ven.</p>
<p>“Is there something you’d like to talk about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Ami [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea with Ami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180412) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



Length: 2:34  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tea%20with%20ami.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI!!


End file.
